The Great Escape
by Cats.in.Tophats
Summary: Akita forgets her past life. Somehow she ends up with a group of S- rank criminals. Please read! im not that good at summaries! Rated T just to be safe :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Run. That's what I was told do. So I run. To escape. To free myself from the ones who kept me in a cell. A mistake was what I was. I am supposed to be a ruthless murderer, a creation of the dark. No feelings at all, no emotions to get in the way. It didn't turn out that way. I am the most human from their creations. I have emotions. I get angry, I get sad, I feel the hate I have towards them. I won't let them take my humanity away. I run. Away from the prison that kept me for so long.

Run.

Run.

Run.

I ignore the intense burning in my legs and my sides. Focus on my getaway path. I have no idea if they are after me. So out of instinct I grab for a tree and make my way up. Going up to the most covered area; I find a good place to rest for awhile. Still trying to catch my breath, I hear them. I try to stay still and not to make a sound. They sent their inhuman creatures after me. By inhuman I mean they hear everything, sense movement, and they have the brightest green eyes. Too vivid for a normal human. They stop right under my tree.

"I lost her. I can't sense her anywhere." Says the one that looks like the one in charge.

One thing I forgot to mention. They can only use their freakish 'powers' when the victim they are after is in their horizontal sense. The only flaw in the plan. I made a smart move. I feel a small surge of relief flood through me.

"Well do we continue or do we return?" The second asks in her robotic voice.

"We continue." Says their leader.

I can't really tell their gender. They continue in the search for me. When I have now they are a good way off my path, I got the wild urge to laugh. They may be freakish things with abnormal abilities, but boy are they stupid. I let out a little snicker and make way down the tree. I didn't notice how high I actually went. I'm scared of heights. Panic spreads through me like wild fire. My fingers start shaking. I will not fall. I will not fall. I look down to see how much I need to go to get down. Big mistake. I still have a really long way to go down and worst of all; the freaks are at the bottom of my tree.

They are smiling, waiting for me to fall. To return with them.

"Ah, there she is. You trouble maker. You have had your fun now let us return to the main center to get you treated." The freak woman says. The others surrounding my tree nod in mutual agreement. One makes a move to climb up the tree. My mind is spinning if they come up I get taken back. I won't let that happen. So I do the one thing that stalls them for only awhile. I scream. Loud. Make sure it really affects them. I scream to relieve my self and to get them away. Because of their abnormal hearing they hear my screams louder than they really are. They seem really invincible at first but once you know their flaws you can outsmart them. It seems my scream affected them for a little bit because now all of them are coming up the tree. Shit.

"Maybe if you would have gone the nice way, we wouldn't have to come up. But since you want to play dirty, little girl, we will play dirty" the freak woman sneers.

When they are almost near me, I jump. I don't care anymore. This was my attempt to get away but I got cornered. I rather die than be imprisoned by them again. I fall. My head was the first to hit the ground. I know I definitely broke bones. The last thing I see is 2 pairs of sandaled feet before everything goes black.

*** This is my first story so if it's not that good please no flames! Thank you for reading this. I'm really glad this story caught your attention when you could be reading something else! Thank you! Please review. :D This is the first chapter I will try to update weekly! AND AGAIN, thank you so much for reading my story!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_(Dreaming)_

_I'm being carried by a man. I don't know where I am. We walk away from the bloody mess someone made. I really don't like blood. It gets me queasy. The mans arms feel right, I feel like I made it home. I notice that the man that carries me talks to a… Fish? I must be dreaming. I try to bite my tongue, but I can't move. I look back to the bloody mess. The bodies look weird. Parts are missing. Ew. I look away before I see too much. I must be dead. Maybe that's why I can see what's around me. Yes I am dead. Well, at least I didn't get taken back to…Where? Oh I forgot. It bothers me that I don't remember. Is this really what happens when you die? Do you really forget everything? Before I reach any conclusions, my eye sight blurs and goes dark._

_I am dead._

_(End of dream)_

I come in and out of consciousness. Everything hurts like hell when I wake up and I pass out again. My throat is dry and I really need water. At some point the pain lessens and I can stay awake for a little longer than usual. A girl with blue hair walks in inside and smiles. I try to speak but I can't. I really need water.

"Here. Drink this." The blue haired girl says. She presses a cup to my lips.

I greedily drink the water and feel the irritation in my throat disappear.

"You had quite a fall there didn't you?" She asks me. I'm struck dumb. I fell? From where? I start panicking. What happened? I try to remember what happened before I wake to unbearable pain and bandages.

I finally found my voice to speak. "What happened to me?"

"From what I heard, you jumped off a tree. What were you thinking?" Her tone is stern but also sincere. I jumped off a tree? My head starts pounding and I close my eyes.

"When you were brought here everyone thought you were good as dead. You are one lucky girl to fall of a tree with only a few broken bones and a concussion." She explained.

I sigh and try to wrap my upper body with my free un injured hand with a blanket until I realize I don't even know where I am or who this girl is.

"Who are you?" I open my eyes and stare at her.

"I'm Konan." She smiles. "Who are you?" she asks me the same question.

"Uh- Akita my name is Akita." I say quickly. That's not my name that I know. I try to remember my real name to tell her but my mind goes blank. Who forgets their own name?

"That's a nice name. Akita. Suits you very well." She makes her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" I didn't want her to leave.

"I'm going to get some food for you. Unless you're not hungry…"

"Oh okay. Go ahead." I try to give her a genuine smile but my lips feel like lead now. She nods and leaves the room. I hope she doesn't take too long because I feel like I'm like going to sleep again. My stomach growls in hunger. How many days have I been out? So many questions with no answers whatsoever.

The world grows fuzzy and I find myself asleep again.

**-KONANS POV-**

Looking around for a bowl to put the soup in, I see Pein studying me. Annoyed I turn around to face him

"What?" the annoyance threatens to turn into anger.

"I want you to ask her a few questions to make sure her coming here isn't a setup to get us caught."

"How the hell is Akita jumping off a tree a setup? She could have died!" Of course everyone in the Akatsuki had suspicions about her. Akita had her reasons to jump off that tree. It is possible that all of that was an act but I highly doubt it. He sighs and hands me a couple napkins.

"Just to make sure." I get the napkins and he walks away. Grabbing a spoon I make my way up to the room. She probably fell asleep again if she did I will have to wake her up. She hasn't eaten for about week. She needs food to speed up her recovery. Walking down the hall way I see Tobi walk away from Akita's room.

"What were you doing in there Tobi?" I ask.

"She is really pretty when she is sleeping!" Tobi says a little too cheerfully. "And her hair is really long too so Tobi braided it!" God he is so annoying. I don't even want to see what he did with her hair.

"Ugh. Tobi do me a favor and leave her alone. Please." I hope this time he will listen.

"But-" he starts but stops when I glare at him. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he yells and runs away. What a nuisance. Taking a couple steps to her door I take a peek inside and I see her giggling and with her free hand undoing the lopsided braids.

"Hi Konan." She looks up and smiles. I smile back.

"Tobi woke you up didn't he?" I ask.

"Yea. When he was braiding my hair." She smiles. Her eyes switch to the bowl in my hands. "Is that for me?"

"Of course it is. But I will feed it to you." She frowns. "If you eat it to fast you throw it right back up." I pull up chair and sit right next to her. She looks up at me and smiles. "What?" I ask her.

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?" I can tell she is getting shy when she says "For not leaving me to die from the fall from the tree. Oh and for the food too." She reaches for the spoon but I move it away.

I smile no one has ever really thanked me for something. "Your welcome." I get the spoon and feed her. I have made my decision. I want Akita to stay with the Akatsuki.

**-AKITAS POV- **

During my recovery process the casts and bandages come off. All that's left for removal is my arm cast. Today is my last day in this room. Konan said when my arm cast was all I had left I could move up in with her. I have been in this stuffy room for about month with only 2 frequent visitors. Konan and Tobi. During Konans visits she asks me questions that leave me stumped. I think I lost my memory with the concussion I got when I fell of the tree. I could only remember faces but I don't know who they are or what they do and the details are always out of reach. Not names or places just faces. Tobi tells me about the group that makes up the Akatsuki. I'm nervous to meet them all because today they choose if I stay with them or I leave. Konan assures me that I will stay. I hope I do. I shouldn't be nervous at all because Tobi tells me they are all really nice people. With that my nerves calm down and I relax just a bit. I look down at my small pile of things. 2 of Konans shirts and a pair of pants with some sandals. Right now I'm wearing her extra Akatsuki robe. I don't feel right wearing it because I'm not one of them yet. But I will. I reach for a shirt and the pants and put them on and leave the robe neatly on the bed.

"Ready?" Konan asks. I nearly jump out of my skin. She scared me. I turn around and nod.

"No need to be jumpy. Everything will turn out fine. Trust me." My mind fills with What Ifs.

"Konan, do I have to?" I try to give her my best pleading face. She grabs my shoulders and leads me out the door.

"Yes you have to. It's about time you meet the Akatsuki." Once out the safe haven of my room my hands start shaking. I'm about to tell her to stop when we burst into a room with a mess of unknown faces.

I think I just pissed on myself.

*** And that's chapter 2! Whatcha think? Thank you SO much for the reviews! It literally made my day so much better! THANK YOU SO MUCH! If I could hug you I would. =D THANKS!***


End file.
